


After Flight Flirtation

by rin0rourke



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: After a quick race around the Edge Hiccup encourages Dagur to freshen up.





	After Flight Flirtation

"You're all sweaty. You should probably bathe."

"It's not THAT bad."

"Nope. You're a huge mess. You're completely soaked. And you probably smell." He leaned forward and took an exaggerated breath through his nose, "yep. Definitely smell."

"I do?" Dagur sniffed at himself

"Oh absolutely." Hiccup chirrped. "We have to rinse you off. There's a creek this way."

"A creek?" He looked towards Hiccup for direction, caught the mischievous glint in his eye. He would never admit to the force of the shock that look slammed into him. "Are you trying to get me naked?"

"That would be useful for the whole bathing thing. Come on." Hiccup tugged on the strap of Dagur's sword the way he did with Toothless' harness when he wanted to direct him.

"You want me wet and naked." His mind took its time scrambling around that.

"You understand this bath concept well. This is good. This is progress."

"What if I don't want a bath?"

Hiccup gave him a considering stare. "I've had to bathe Gobber, you're smaller than him. Toothless can push you in the water." He tugged Dagur closer by the leather strap,"It won't be hard" unclasped the buckle, "once I disarm you." The sword fell to the grass and moss.

"You've made up your mind on this." He could hear the playful lap of water, .

"Yes, yes I have."

"I suppose there's no talking you out of it then," his shoulder plates hit the ground, one then the other.

"None at all. I am very determined when I'm set on something you know."

"I think I heard that from someone. How you never listen, just do what you want." Hiccup's hand was under his armour, under his shirt, cold from the ride on his dragon. His stomach clenched.

"That sounds about right. Sounds like my dad, and Gobber... and Astrid..." Hiccup's nose scrunched as he listed them, "That sounds like a lot of people actually. I'm told that a lot."

"There's no point in arguing, really." Dagur sighed in feigned resignation.

"Nope. None at all."

"So I should just go along with it." At Hiccup's wide smile he tugged his shirt over his head. Let it fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and stupid I've had but no full fic to put it in.


End file.
